Half Breed
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Edward gets Bella pregnant, and this is the story that follows Bella through her pregnancy and teh baby's early years. T for safety and language. Beta-ed by love of ALL books. Not like the others, i think.....
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is Half-Breed. **

**Summary: Edward gets Bella pregnant. This follows from month to month. And then later on…year to year with the baby. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to those who voted on my first poll.**

**Disclaimer- of course I don't own this. If I owned it, there wouldn't be any fan fiction about it at all!**

**WARNING: if you hate Jacob, love Edward, or hate Bella being pregnant, stop reading.**

Chapter One: The Test

I nervously waited for the pregnancy test in my hands to show me my fate. I mentally chuckled. My fate? That was ridiculous! Edward had promised that he couldn't get me pregnant…

I dropped the test as a red plus sign appeared. It meant I was pregnant. I was glad Edward wasn't there with me. I had to think about what I would tell him… I threw the test and the box in the bottom of my trashcan, and piled toilet paper onto it. No one could see this.

I left my bathroom, and paced my floor. A tap on my window startled me. It was Edward. I had no time to get my emotions in check before he was in.

I walked over to him and he pulled me up against him, and I leaned into his cold embrace. He smiled at me, and I tried to return it, but it didn't reach my eyes. His eyes narrowed in thought. I quickly turned my head away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. He sat us on my bed.

"Edward…" I started, but tears filled my eyes and I couldn't continue.

"Bella, love, don't cry." He whispered, putting his stone cold arms around me gently.

"Edward, I'm pregnant!" I managed to gasp out. He stiffened.

"You are?" He asked. I nodded against his shoulder. He pulled away and held me at arm's length. Worry and slight fear filled his topaz eyes. And slowly, joy.

"Yes, I am. You said I couldn't get pregnant." I said softly.

He frowned again. "I know. I… I was sure you couldn't…Bella, what are you going to do?" He asked softly, placing a gentle hand on my stomach.

I looked at him, my eyes filled with confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed. "I mean, are you going to keep it or not?" He asked softly.

I gasped. "Edward! Of course I'm going to keep it! How could you even think of such a thing!" I said, my voice louder than necessary.

Edward held up his hands. "I wasn't. I just wanted to know what you were going to do." He said, kissing me lightly. My anger disappeared immediately.

"Edward, I have to tell Charlie." I said softly. I glanced at the clock on my desk. It was around one in the morning.

"Tomorrow love. For now, sleep." He said softly. He started to hum my lullaby, and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I awoke without Edward's arms wrapped around me. I got up, still slightly groggy. I yawned and stretched.

"Edward?" I asked softly. I could hear the TV downstairs. Charlie was awake. I looked at the clock. It was almost ten, on a Saturday.

I looked around, and Edward still wasn't there. I frowned, and then shifted on my bed. I felt a piece of paper near my left hand, and I picked it up.

**Bella-**

**I went to talk to Carlisle and Esme about the pregnancy. If I'm not back by the time you wake, I'll show up around eleven. Don't tell Charlie until I'm there.**

**-Love Always, Edward**

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and put the note under my pillow. I got up and took a shower, and then got dressed and went downstairs. As I had assumed, Charlie was sitting in the living room, a game on TV. I wondered idly if there ever _wasn't_ a game on the television.

I shrugged and got out some eggs, deciding I wanted an omelet. As I started to cook the eggs though, I got sick to my stomach. It was a mad dash up the stairs to the bathroom after that. Charlie came in, and found me flushing the toilet.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, worry in his voice.

I tried to think of some excuse. "Um, yeah. One of the eggs was bad, and it stunk, so I threw it away, but I guess another one was bad too because I cooked it and the smell made me throw up." I said weakly, hoping he would believe it.

He started at me for a moment, and then said "Okay. I'll have to remember to get eggs then." He said as he left. I rolled my eyes. _I_ was the one who shopped, not Charlie. I just 

couldn't believe he had believed my lie. I sighed. I hated lying to Charlie. But if I told him _without_ Edward being there, I could get in trouble.

A knock came at the door.

I wiped my mouth one last time and hurried to answer it. Charlie was still sitting on the couch, watching the TV.

It was Edward. I hadn't needed Alice's ability to tell me that.

But I was more than a little surprised to see Esme and Carlisle there with him.

"Hello Bella dear." Esme said as she breezed in and wrapped me up in her hug.

"Oh, Carlisle, Esme, how nice to see you!" Charlie said as he got up from his chair. Esme and Carlisle chatted with him for a few minutes as Edward and I stood near the front door.

"Why are your parents here?" I asked softly.

Edward sighed. "Carlisle felt it was…important that they be here for this." He said just as softly. I nodded and we went into the living room.

Good. Maybe since there were two witnesses present, Charlie wouldn't kill Edward and me. Or maybe not… Charlie has all sorts of possibilities.

"Oh, hello Edward." Charlie snarled for the sake of being polite. I shot him a dirty look and he ignored it.

Carlisle and Esme sat down on the couch, and Charlie sat in his chair. Edward and I were the only ones standing.

"Dad, we…we have something to tell you." I said shakily. Charlie looked warily at us.

"I already know that you're getting _married_ Bella." Charlie practically growled the word.

"Yes…I know. But…but…" I just couldn't tell him.

"Do you want me to say it?" Edward whispered so quiet that Charlie had no hope of hearing it. I closed my eyes, and he took it as a yes.

"Bella is…pregnant." Edward said softly.

We waited in a few seconds of horrible silence.

"**WHAT?! YOU GOT MY LITTLE GIRL PREGNANT!?" **Charlie roared. My eyes widened. He had never yelled like _that_ before, even when Jake told him about the motorcycle…or when I went to Italy.

"Well, yes." I said softly. I wasn't going to back down and lie now.

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY GIRL?!" **Charlie shouted, his face getting redder and redder.

"Now Charlie, please calm down." Carlisle said in his calm tone.

"Yes, please do. You're frightening Bella." Esme put in softly. Her motherly instinct did help and Charlie suddenly fell into his chair, and the anger drained from him. His face was pale and drawn, and I was suddenly aware of his age.

"You really are pregnant, are you Bella?" He asked softly. I nodded. He looked up at Edward, and his eyes were hard as he said, "And you're planning to take care of her?" His voice held steel.

Edward nodded. "Yes sir. I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Edward said.

Charlie sighed.

"Fine. Not much I can do anyway. But Bella, you are grounded until you leave for college." He said, completely serious.

I hugged him, drowned with relief. "Okay Dad." I said.

He hugged me back, and then he said, "And I'm not going to tell your mother. You are." I frowned again. I hadn't even _thought_ of Renee. Uh-oh.

_**A/N So, how was it?? It may have been slightly OOC…sorry about that. Oh, and I warn you AGAIN, if you are a Jacob Black hater, you should stop reading this. OR if you are an all Edward Cullen kind of person, I suggest you stop reading this. Well, you were warned….please review.**_

_**(Ok. Good. I barely changed anything because there wasn't much I thought needed to be changed. Great job! Tell me what you do think of the small changes.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is Half-Breed. **

**I know, I know. I said no new stories for a while…all well! Here's this one.**

**And I would like to thank my beta, **_**lover of ALL books**_**.**

**Summary: Edward gets Bella pregnant. This follows from month to month. And then later on…year to year with the baby. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to those who voted on my first poll.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned the original, I think I would be rolling in money, not writing fanfiction about what I already wrote. So…yeah, don't own!**

**WARNING: if you hate Jacob, love Edward, or hate Bella being pregnant, stop reading.**

Chapter Two: One month

I felt like throwing up. Again. Big surprise, I know. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and my stomach fluttered.

The wedding dress Alice had picked for me looked wonderful. Even though I was tottering on two inch heels…it was still breathtaking.

I was so nervous though…what if I tripped while going down the aisle? What if, at the very last moment, I got sick because of the baby? I could throw up all over my guests! I was trying to focus on better things when I saw about knocked over.

"Bella! Oh Bella!" Alice cried, before crushing me into a tight, airless hug. She let out a dry sob.

"Alice…need…air." I gasped out.

She let me go, thankfully.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry about this!" She said softly, her voice genuinely sorrowful.

"Sorry about what? I don't mind the heels that much Alice…" I said, but she was shaking her head…

"No. It's Edward." She said sadly.

My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped. Just then my mother, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle came into the room. Charlie was the last one.

Everyone was talking at the same time, and I couldn't understand a word of it.

"ONE AT A TIME!" I shouted. They all looked around nervously before Alice stepped up.

"Bella, Edward ran away." Alice said softly.

Then, my heart _did_ stop.

When I opened my eyes I saw a huddle of faces peering down at me. I blinked a few times. Somehow, I had ended up in a chair.

Then I realized I must have fainted. Great.

"Don't worry dear, Emmet and Jasper are already going after him." Esme said kindly.

"No. If he…if he doesn't want to marry me, I won't force him to." I said quietly.

I barely noticed the tears start to roll down my face.

"I'll go send everyone home then, shall I?" Esme said. She and Carlisle left.

"I knew he would hurt you again Bells." Charlie said. I sobbed harder as he and my mother embraced me.

"My poor baby." Renee said, started to rock me gently.

I felt my heart shatter then. As if it was a delayed reaction.

I could almost feel every single piece fall back out, after it had been so carefully repaired. I buried my face in my mother's shoulder, wishing the pain away.

If my heart breaking _again_ wasn't enough, I felt the sudden need to throw up. I told my parents this and they released me.

Alice was ready with a trashcan, which soon held the contents of my stomach.

The guys all left, even Charlie, and my mom and Alice helped me get out of my wedding dress and into some sweat pants and a tank top. All this time I was silent. I saw my dad's eyes widen when he saw my expression, he had seen it before.

Then I just asked to go home. My mom drove me, and Alice went to find her family. Charlie and Renee didn't want to leave my side, but I coldly told them I needed time alone.

And then I locked myself in my room, and broke down. Crying at what would never happen now. What I had lost.

The next morning I found it odd not to wake up in Edward's arms. Then I remembered. He was gone.

But Alice was there, sitting on the old rocking chair.

"Bella…I caught up to him last night. He told me his reasons for leaving."

I stared at her. "Can you tell me?" I asked, my voice a harsh croak.

She hesitated, but then nodded slowly. "He left because he was afraid that when the baby was born, he would end up hurting it, or you. He decided it wasn't safe enough for you to be around him. I'm sorry Bella." She said, embracing me.

I pulled away from her, hot tears already flowing.

"I…I want to be alone now Alice." I said softly. She nodded and then she was gone, as if she was never there.

I lay back down on my bed. Suddenly, I felt angry. He broke his promise to me!

He promised he wouldn't leave again, and here I was, _alone_, because he left, _again!!_

Then my anger suddenly deflated.

'_Did I really expect him to stay with me forever? I'm not perfect, like he and his family are. I'm just clumsy, weak, __**human**__ Bella. I should have seen this coming.'_ I thought miserably.

I curled into a ball on my bed and cried silently.

When Charlie knocked on the door asking to be let in I told him to go away.

When Renee said this wasn't good for the baby I said I didn't care.

And then, finally, I fell back into unconsciousness.

**A/N Okay, reviews, please? –Edge**

_To lover of ALL books: Okay, I know it was shorter, honestly I couldn't think of much else. I already spell checked it with my PC, so there shouldn't be many of those left. Again, awesome job beta-ing the first chapter._

_(Hm, last chapter was better, but I still likes this. I think in just two or three more parts you can go into more description if you want. Good job still, though. Tell me what you think and thanks!)_


End file.
